


Honey, I Can See Your House From Here

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Community: spn_j2_xmas, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen meet on an international flight and fall in like instantly. As you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I Can See Your House From Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> This was written for **[dugindeep](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com)** for **[spn_j2_xmas](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com)** , loosely based on one of her prompts. It didn't quite go to a kissing place, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks to **[truelyesoteric](http://truelyesoteric.livejournal.com)** for the beta advice!

The flight is almost full when a bag drops into the seat next to Jensen. "Hey," a voice says. Jensen looks up, and there's a guy standing there, hovering awkwardly in the aisle. A really _hot_ guy with shaggy hair and firm muscles. "I think this is my seat?"

"Well, come on in," Jensen says. He'd been kind of hoping the middle seat would stay empty, but it's hard to care when his seatmate looks like _that_.

The girl in the aisle seat shifts so the guy can get by, and then the guy is moving his bag and settling in next to Jensen. He's too tall for the seat—even Jensen has a hard time with the leg room on these international flights, and he can tell by the way this guy's folded in that he's even taller—and his knee and elbow keep banging into Jensen's as he fastens his seatbelt and tries to find a comfortable position. Jensen finds that, for once, he doesn't mind.

"I'm Jared," the guy says. "Headed home?"

"Yes, thank _god_ ," Jensen says. "Oh, Jensen Ackles. Hi." He extends his hand and tries to suppress the tingle he feels when Jared shakes it. "What about you? What brought you to London?"

Jared fiddles with his phone as he talks, setting it to airplane mode and then turning it off. "I did a semester abroad in undergrad, so I have friends over here, really cool guys. Thought I'd come see them before the new semester starts and I forget I even _have_ friends."

"Grad school?" Jensen asks as they start taxiing down the runway.

Jared ducks his head, which Jensen finds unreasonably adorable. "Yeah. Engineering. I love it, but it kind of takes over my life a lot."

The plane takes off then, and Jensen grips the armrests. He doesn't mind the actual flying, but this part always makes him nervous. Jared looks like he actually _likes_ it, the freak.

Once they're safely in the air, Jared turns to him again. "So this might be a weird and personal question," he starts.

Jensen shakes his head. "Go ahead. I'm so tired that I don't even care." He actually doesn't, which is weird for him and probably has a lot to do with Jared actually wanting to talk to him.

"You just—you seem kind of relieved to leave London," Jared says. "And I love England, so I'm curious. Bad breakup, or…."

Jensen laughs. "Bad business trip. My company is full of middle-aged douchebags, and then they send me over here to work with British douchebags. Who drink _tea_." Really, Jensen doesn't know why anyone would pick tea when they have perfectly good life-giving coffee.

Jared gives him a sympathetic look. "That sucks," he says. "You'll have to come back sometime for pleasure. I promise, not all British people are like that. Tea is kind of the default, though, sorry." He shrugs.

"Eh, I guess it can't be helped." Jensen already feels his mood lifting. "I did get to drive by Buckingham Palace and see the guys with the funny hats, though, so that was cool."

"A couple of my friends and I tried to make them laugh one time," Jared tells him, like it's a secret. "No dice. I think they have, like, SWAT level training. Or whatever the British equivalent is."

"Yeah, I believe it," Jensen says. "They have to, to protect the royal Corgis."

Jared smiles, then yawns. "I love those stupid fat little dogs. All dogs, really. Huge dog person." He yawns again. "Hey, I'm actually super tired. Do you mind if we don't talk for a while?"

Jensen waves a hand at him. "Sure, man, go ahead. It's not like you need to keep me entertained."

"Yeah, but I like talking to you. Grumpiness and all. So don't go anywhere, okay?" With that, Jared curls up against the seat and closes his eyes. Jensen spends a few seconds watching him before realizing how creepy that is and deciding it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some sleep himself.

*

When Jensen wakes up several hours later, he wonders when his airplane pillow got so comfortable before realizing that pillows generally aren't warm or attached to Jared. 

"Uh." He sits up, which makes Jared blink awake. At least he was asleep, too. "Sorry. I don't usually fall asleep on strangers. And I also didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry. Again."

"Hey." Jared rolls his shoulders as much as he can, which makes his arm knock into Jensen's again. "Is it weird that I kind of liked it?"

"Yes," Jensen says, because it kind of is. He just _met_ the guy. Still, he likes Jared. "But not so weird that I want to switch seats."

Jared grins. Jensen feels himself blush, which is stupid. "Good," Jared says. He bends down so he can retrieve his phone from his bag, and Jensen can't help but watch the way Jared's shoulders flex. He's really built.

Jared taps a few buttons, and Jensen leans over to see what he's doing, which is also something he would usually not do to a stranger, but it feels like he already knows Jared. "Candy Crush? Really?"

"Shut up," Jared says. "It's relaxing, okay? Also way, way too addictive."

"Yeah, I know." Jensen watches Jared play for a second and tries not to think about Jared's hands. It's not like he's ever going to see him again. "I had to delete it from my iPad because I kept wanting to play it at work."

Jared hands the phone to him. "You're clearly deprived, then." Jensen takes a moment to be amazed that Jared's trusting him with his phone before he takes it.

He's so distracted by Jared leaning in close that he fails the level, but neither of them mind.

*

"So, uh," Jared says as they're preparing for their descent. "I have a layover in New York before my flight to Austin. You?"

"Uh, Dallas," Jensen says. "But, layover, yeah, same."

Jared grins. "Wanna get a drink and make out? Not necessarily in that order."

"Please say yes," the girl on the other side of Jared says. "And then get a room. You guys are too cute."

Jensen rubs the back of his neck. "I, uh. I guess that's a yes."

Jared grabs Jensen's hand, and Jensen doesn't let go. "Fantastic."


End file.
